Sparrow
by Myst R. Ri
Summary: "The thing that should come after a war, is hope. If hope is not there, then someone must provide it." The world is devastated after World War III, the "Nuclear War" in 2013. There was no winner, and countries have died. However, hope lies in one word, "Sparrow". I do not own Hetalia. This was BrOwNiEfOx's idea. Beta'd by Sky Veneziano. Censored language. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is only my second fanfic and it's probably going to be really bad. I haven't even gotten my first one done yet. Oh well, I'm going to be updating this very slowly anyways so it doesn't really matter. By that I mean I'm going to update this whenever I feel like it…which is basically what I do with my other fanfic…oh well. This was BrOwNiEfOx's idea! Anyways enough with me rambling. Time to get this started!

_When I get older,_

_I will be stronger,_

_They'll call me freedom,_

_Just like a waving flag._

In the year 2013, a nuclear war devastated the world. It started with North Korea attacking the United States with nuclear bombs. America retaliated to that with nuclear bombs of their own. With that, North Korea was completely destroyed. After that war, America assisted North Korea like they did with Japan. However, while America was recovering, Russia attacked them, and all the other countries in the world. Thus began World War III. During this, many nations died, with barely any people surviving anymore in them. Others went into coma's, with enough people to continue living, but not enough to stay awake.

32 years or so later, five or so small organizations rose up. There were the_ Starks_ (strong), which resided in Germany, the_правители__ (Praviteli) _(rulers) in Russia, the _精英__(__Jīngyīng)_ (elites) in China, the _Potenzas_(powerfull)in Italy, and lastly, the _Sparrows _in America.

Now, in a house which has been around since the founding of America, a tall blonde American slept soundly, almost like a corpse. Then, for the first time in years, he opened his blue eyes and breathed in the nuclear-rich air.

AN: How was it? I know, it was pretty short but oh well. The italic words at the top are lyrics to a song called _Waving Flag: Hope for Haiti _by Young Artists. The original artist is K'Naan. It's a pretty good song and you guys should listen to it. I'm open to suggestions, although I might not use some.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay new chapter! First off, thank you very much to:

-Guest Reviewer

-WriterInTheWind

and

-59lavender

This gave me a huge confidence boost and I hope I meet your expectations. WriterInTheWind, I'll try to make my chapters longer though no guarantee since I'm bad at this. In any case, on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy!

"WOOHOO! YEAH BABY!" yelled a male teenager. He, along with three others, were currently driving through piles of trash on motorcycles.

"Slow down you dimwit! What if you crash!?" yelled a female teen.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already. Not that I would care if he did." said another male teen blankly.

"Ahahaha. It's fine, isn't it? The faster we get to this place, the faster we can get this over with, after all." said a third male with a smile.

"Hmph. Well, if he loses gas, I'm not taking him home." said the female.

"Same. I wonder if we should just ditch him here. With him being such an idiot, he probably wouldn't even notice." said the second male blankly.

"Ahahaha." The third male just laughed.

*Meanwhile*

"Ah, man, I'm so hungry~ Is there a McDonald's around here where I can get a burger or something?" groaned a blonde teenage American as he sat up from the somewhat beat up couch he was on and let out a large yawn. "Where am I anyways?" he asked no one as he looked around.

He was in a modestly sized room with dust everywhere. It was surprising he hadn't sneezed yet. He got up and went to open the window. It opened with a bit of trouble from years no use. However, when he looked outside, all that was forgotten.

"Woah, just what happened while I was asleep?"

Everything was in ruins. There was no sign of life anywhere. About one mile away, he could see some piles of trash.

"Huh? What's that?" he wondered as he squinted at some rising dust. It also appeared to be coming closer and closer, too…

"Are those motorcycles?!"

"OK GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" he heard someone yell. "Huh, I guess I better get down." said the American, seeming as they were apparently coming to this house of some sort (he was on the top floor by the way).

AN: Hey everybody! Sorry it's not much longer than the last chapter. I'll try to make them longer as I progress. Hopefully they'll be about as long as one page on Microsoft Word. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it isn't really confusing. Please review and I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, next chapter! I have a good reason for being late. Anyways, I'm eating chocolate while doing this. Yay! It's Godiva milk chocolate. It's really good. Anyways, I'm kind of rambling aren't I? It's just that I have nothing really important to talk about (there I go again). WAIT! Before I forget, Thank you to:

-Guest Reviewer WriterInTheWind

-59lavender

Thank you so much for giving me a confidence boost while I was writing this story. :D Oh yeah, one more thing. Are you happy now Sky? I'm putting in periods in the quotations. Anyways, let's stop with my rambling and just get on with the story!

The motorcycles swerved to a stop in front of America (this is half America's POV and half 3rd POV). They each got off and took off their helmets.

One of the riders was a who looked about 16. She had brown hair with red highlights that barely reached her shoulders with part of her hair clipped to the side with a red bobby pin. She had slightly tan skin and fiery red eyes. Her outfit composed of a white t-shirt, a short pink skirt, gray leggings with a brown leather band around her right thigh (it's a gun holster), a brown belt and black ascending into yellow, orange, and red boots that went up to the middle of her calf that just screamed punk. She also sported a red-orange, orange trimmed jacket with a white armband that had some sort of red insignia on it on her upper right arm. She also had black fingerless gloves. To finish the outfit, she had some sort of large green gemstone ring attached to leather secured around her neck.

The next was a boy who also looked around 16. He had blonde hair that went to his neck and slightly dark green eyes of a healthy green leaf. His outfit consisted of a dark green jacket with folded up sleeves that stopped right above his elbows (It also has pockets). It was also trimmed light green. Underneath that, he wore a long-sleeved white shirt that stopped at the middle of his lower arm along with black gloves. He also wore brown pants secured with a black belt. He wore black boots with yellow buckles. To finish the outfit, he had the same green gemstone ring pendant as the girl as well as the white armband but with a green colored insignia.

Next was another boy who also looked 16 too. However, his face was completely blank like Norway/Greece/Iceland/etc. He had short slightly wavy brown hair with a lock 1 to 2 inches longer than the rest with some sort of silver metal clip on it. He had plain blank brown eyes the color of earth as well. His outfit was more formal than the rest. He had a white short-sleeved dress shirt that was open at the top. Underneath that he had a white long-sleeved shirt. He wore brown gloves as well. He had brown dress pants secured by a black belt with a silver buckle. He also had black dress shoes and a dark brown long overcoat. However, his green gemstone was still tied to leather but attacked to his belt. His insignia was brown.

Lastly was a young boy that looked around the age of 16 as well (He was also the shortest of the group by the way. Not too short though). He had short blond hair as well as silver/grey eyes. He wore a slightly oversized grey jacket on top of a white tee-shirt. He wore dark grey jeans and tennis shoes. On his jean loops (what do you call them?), there was a small silver chain on two on one side, and on the other was the same green gemstone ring. His insignia was grey.

The girl introduced herself first. "Hello. I'm Clair. Clair Fuego (fire:Spanish). You must be America; our personified nation, correct?"

"Yup! That's me dudes! And dudette!" replied America happily.

"Tch. Another loud one," said the brown-haired boy blankly.

"Hey! Be nice!" said Clair.

"Hmph. You have to admit, he was being loud and obnoxious on the way here," said the brown haired boy.

"Well, at least I actually show some emotion, unlike someone here. After all, I'm from country love," said the taller of the two blonds.

"Your country doesn't exist anymore."

"Well, neither does yours!"

And so the two started bickering/throwing insults at each other while Clair just face-palmed.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed the shorter blond, "Just ignore them. They're always like this. Anyways, nice to meet you. America! My name's Valin. Valin Ilmavirta (wind-Finnish). The blond one other there is-"

"We can introduce ourselves, thank you very much!" the two teens shouted/said blankly with a hint of annoyance.

The blond introduced himself first, "Bonjour. My name is Lumere Vie (life-French). It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Fost Págos (earth-Greek)," he said, simple and to the point.

"Well, now that we've all introduced ourselves," began Clair, "I suppose you're looking for an explanation, correct?"

AN: And I'll leave it there! Hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry this took so long! (although it did take shorter than I thought) I was still thinking about how all my OC's should look. As soon as I stop procrastinating, I'll draw all of the OC's and post them on my DeviantArt account. You'll find my username on my profile. If I decide to make any changes, I'll make them and notify you! Well, once again I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Yeah. I'm really sorry for the lack of dialogue. I should probably put more shouldn't I? Oh well. I might not update in a while cause I have like this really big statewide test coming up along with some other things and a stupid book report in HISTORY CLASS. Yeah, HISTORY CLASS. Oh well. I'm already procrastinating on it and it's due like, on Friday or something. Oh yeah, thank you very much to:

-Kay-Mentrae

for Favorite and Following! In any case, enough with me rambling, time to get the show on the road! (And then finish my homework)

"I suppose you're looking for an explanation, correct?"

"I sure am! What the heck happened here, anyways?" asked America looking around, "It used to be so beautiful here."

"It's a long story…" Clair began.

"Come on! Let's stop stalling and just tell him already! Most of the world's population has died, there," Lumere interrupted.

"Lumere!" Clair and Fost glared.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"You don't have to be so blunt, you idiot!" she shouted as she punched his face.

"Anyways, before he," she gestured at Lumere, "interrupted, I was telling you what has happened wasn't I?"

America nodded, strangely out of character for once.

"Well, this is just the story we've been told but, it started with North Korea getting fed up with what we were doing, and attacked us with nuclear bombs. We quickly ended the fight but, we still were hurt pretty badly. Then, while we were still recovering, Russia broke its alliance with us and attacked us and other countries. Pretty soon, lots of countries had fallen from Russia's wrath. It even took us a while to get our bearings straight and actually do something. But by then, it was almost too late."

"America attacked all of Russia's most vital areas, and Russia attacked ours," Valin continued, "Soon, we were both too weak to attack each other. With both our leaders gone, we soon collapsed like all the other countries. Even after all this time, the smell of nuclear energy still lingers."

"I'd say the air was full of it, if I were you," Lumere interjected, and surprisingly, Fost nodded his head in agreement, "But, it's still horrible. Just because they hungered for power, and look what happened," Lumere gestured around them. "We probably never would've gotten where we are without Luce."

"You're right, and that's were we continue our story," Clair continued, "After 32 years, here we are."

"This is basically it in a nutshell," Valin said, "We all met, because of Luce, and formed an organization called Sparrow," He said happily, proudly showing off his armband.

"I see…w-w-w-wait. Who is this Luce guy or gal?" America asked confused.

The teens all shared a glance with each other before Clair answered, "Her real name's Lucia. Luce and Lucy are just nicknames for her. You could call her our boss. She's the one who came up with the name Sparrow. In fact, she's the one who gave us our names."

"OHHHHHH. That makes so much more sense!" America shouted.

"So, we've spent enough time here. We should get going now don't you think?" Clair asked.

"Yup! I totally agree with you! Besides, I'm starving!" America happily agreed.

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh at that (Except for Fost. He just gave like a very small chuckle. I mean very small by the way).

AN: And that's it! Hope there's enough dialogue this time. And yeah! There probably won't be an update for a while. Just like cause of school and everything. Oh yeah, guess what? I actually wrote this in one day! Hurray for me! (Cause it usually takes me like a week before I stop procrastinating. Speaking of which, I should probably start on my homework…) I'll try to get the next one done as soon as I can, but I'll probably start focusing more on my actual main fanfic that I'm rewriting (not really). Well anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please review and give me any suggestions! :D (no guarantee they'll be used)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: First off, thank you to:

-AwesomeHellee9

for liking this story! Also, I have drawn one of the OC's for this story! The OC I have drawn is Clair Fuego. Hopefully I'll get some more done this weekend. I probably won't though. Anyways, you can find the drawing on my deviantart account which is MystRRi or you can just type in Clair Fuego (hopefully it will show up)! Anyways, without further ado, on with the chapter!

"Om, nom, om, nom…"

"Woah there, slow down, dude. You might choke. Ahahahaha.!"

"He has a point, you know."

*gulp* "Sorry, it's just that I haven't eaten for like 32 years now!"

"Oui. I would probably be that hungry if I slept that long, too."

"…"

Currently, America, Clair, Fost, Valin, and Lumere were in the base, which wasn't really much. It was just an old abandoned gymnastics gym. However, it still had all its equipment. There was no sign of anyone else, though. They were currently sitting in the middle of the floor (it's a gymnastic term meaning the floor where the gymnasts do floor routines and tumbling such as back-handsprings and other stuff) snacking on some sandwiches. Well, actually, only America was eating.

"Well, what do I do now?" asked America, finally taking a break.

"Well, you should meet our boss," replied Clair.

"You mean that Lushy or Lushia pershon?" asked America with his mouth full, once again stuffing his face off.

"Yes, and please eat with your mouth closed, and don't speak with your mouth full."

*gulp* "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'm back," said an unknown voice.

"Lika! (lee-ka)" shouted Valin happily.

Lika in particular had hair sort of like Germany's, except the front was different. There were tufts of hair sticking out. His eyes were a dazzling gold, like golden stars and the like. His outfit comprised of a dark grey jacket trimmed with yellow. As always, the armband was there except with a yellow insignia. There were also bright yellow stars sewn on. He wore black yellow trimmed pants as well. Hanging out from underneath his jacket was the green ring he saw on everyone (it was attached to his pants). His tennis shoes were black with yellow stripes and strings.

"So, I take it this is America?" Lika asked.

"Yup! I'm the hero!" America shouted.

He winced a bit at the loud tone, but nonetheless replied, "Hallo(hello-German). It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lika Sterne(star-German(once again, his first name is based of the German translation of the word light, licht))."

"The name certainly fits him!" Valin laughed.

Even Fost smiled along with Clair and Lumere. "It's true. He can be quite strict at times," Clair agreed.

"Well, if I wasn't here to make you guys train, you all would weigh 5,000 pounds and still lazing around on your butts."

Everybody including Lika, minus Fost who just chuckled, laughed because it would probably be true. If not that, they would probably be very out of shape.

*Timeskip! (Due to me and my lack of ideas)*

*knock knock*

"Lucy! We're here!" Clair called.

"Oh! Welcome back everyone! You can come in!" a girl's voice called from the other side.

AN: And that's all! I know, kind of a weird place to end it at but, oh well! I should probably really start drawing my characters…


End file.
